Shisebi: Star Wars to Earth
by AetherlightGirl
Summary: Willow Butler is an ordinary girl (she thinks), but when strange things happen and droids begin invading Earth, she learns her father, an ARC Trooper named Colt, was killed by Asajj Ventress and her mom fled to raise her on the unknown planet Earth, Willow, along with bestie Lorena Cortes and bestie's crush Avery Collins, must travel to Coruscant to train among her brother clones.
1. Prologue

**Hello readers! I know I said I would only be posting on my stories The Brother and A Girl's Unexpected Journey, but after looking back on my atrocious writing of my old stories, I decided I would go back and rewrite them. Please read, review, check out my other stories and most importantly, enjoy!**

* * *

Jadonna Shisebi looked up from the kitchen counter of her Kamino apartment when she heard the door open. Her husband Colt stepped in. "Colt!" She said, smiling.

"Hey, darlin'" replied the ARC trooper, pulling off his helmet. He walked over and stood next to her as she cooked. "Whatcha makin'?"

"I'll tell you once you get out of my way," Jadonna joked, bumping her husband with her hip. He grinned and retreated to his room for a quick wash and to change into some normal clothes. Jadonna grabbed his plate and gave him a good serving of the deep-fried nuna legs she'd prepared, along with a nice pile of fern potatoes.

Colt stepped out of their room and looked at the food. He beamed. "My favorite!" But then he sighted the light green potatoes resting right next to the meat. "What is this?"

"They're called vegetables, and they're good for you," Jadonna informed him. They sat down and began to eat. "So how was your day?"

Colt shrugged. "Just training. Domino Squad's not doing so hot. They failed their test today."

"That's too bad," murmured Jadonna. She was bursting to give him her news, but she wanted to wait until _he _asked _her._

"What about you?" Colt questioned.

"Well, my superiors decided I needed to go in for a physical today, so I didn't have to work," she said, slicing into the soft, feathery root vegetable on her plate.

"And how did that go?"

"Everything normal, except..."

Colt looked up from his dish, his chocolate eyes suddenly alert. "What's the matter?"

Jadonna let a small smile curve her lips. He was so caring. There was nothing too small to escape his notice. "Nothing's the matter, honey! I'm pregnant!"

Colt just stared for a moment. Jadonna felt her heart sink at the blank look on his face. "That...that's not a problem, is it?"

"Problem?" A huge grin split his face. "No! It's wonderful!" He walked over to her and knelt down, running his fingers over her stomach. "When are you due?"

"Seven months from now."

"This is wonderful." Colt stood up and, wrapping his arms around his wife's shoulders, kissed her firmly on the lips. He felt her fingers thread around his neck and pull him closer.

When they finally broke apart, he had another question. "Boy or girl?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"It's a girl," Colt pronounced.

"So you're a doctor now?"

"No, I just know. Her name is going to be..."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Colt looked into his wife's eyes and grinned.

"Sure you do. What were you thinking?"

"Roshell or Dania."

Colt made a face. "Ew! What about Teela?"

Jadonna took a moment to think. "Teela. Teela Shisebi." She grinned. "That's a beautiful name."

Colt grinned, pulled his beautiful, caring, _pregnant_ wife out of her chair, and spun her around the room. "I can't believe it," he said, as they both collapsed on the couch. "My child. My daughter."

"Mmm." A pure hum of contentment escaped Jadonna as she felt her husband's hands go around her stomach. He kissed her, right above her ear. "Our beautiful baby girl."

* * *

A few months later, Jadonna and another co-worker, a Nautolan named Kann Tu, had been assigned to go work in a lab on Coruscant for three weeks. Jadonna hated being away from her husband, especially since she was forced to hide her pregnancy. She sat at her station, doing some research on her datapad, when she heard something over the radio. Leaning over and turning up the audio of the portable unit in her cubicle, she gasped.

"In a surprise move, Kamino is now being overtaken by Seperatists. Tipoca City is under full-scale assault..." The voice grew distant as Jadonna retreated into her own thoughts. Tipoca City was her home. Was Colt alright? Surely, he wouldn't be killed. It wasn't possible. Not with his baby to take care of.

Jadonna rubbed the small swelling of her stomach with the tips of her fingers. "Oh, Teela. He'll be alright." There was a beat, then in a raw whisper, she added, "He has to be."

* * *

**Shorter chapter than I'd like it to be, but it is only a prologue, and I really like it. Please don't hesitate to notify me if I do something wrong.**


	2. Begin at the Beginning

**Here's the next rewrite. Hope you guys enjoy! Check out my other fanfics. The Brother is my current Star Wars WIP, but I'll be rewriting all my old ones after this. I'm also writing a Hobbit fic called A Girl's Unexpected Journey. Please read and review!**

* * *

I'm Willow Butler, and I'm 14 years old.

I'd never known a father. All the other kids, even if they didn't have a dad, knew about him. Had stories, or memories, or mementoes. Mom never talked about it. She only said I had his profile, his compassion, his warm smile smile. I'd always avoided Father's Day when it rolled around. I'd always done the handprint craft, always made the card, but I always ended up dumping it in the garbage can. So this year, I expected things to be the same.

I was grossly, utterly wrong.

"Students," chirped Mrs. Dickson, our ninth-grade teacher. "This year, our Father's Day project will be to compile a book of essays about our fathers."

Groans reverberated in the classroom. Mrs. Dickson ignored them. "I'll be handing out your prompts." She walked around the classroom, dropping slips of paper with words printed on them on our desks.

I froze when I saw mine. _My Memories of My Father._ Looking around the room, I saw everyone laughing and joking about what they'd gotten. I felt like throwing up all over that hateful little piece of paper. Then maybe Mrs. Dickson would give me another one. I raised my hand. "Mrs. Dickson? My father died before I was born."

Mrs. Dickson looked at me over her glasses. "Well, surely your mother will tell you some stories." With that, she whooshed away to answer other kids' stupid questions.

I slumped in my seat, staring down at my prompt. She didn't _understand! _My mother hated talking about my dad. She had loved him so much, that when I had asked her about him when I was 10 years old, she had cried for over an hour. I had never asked about him since, not wanting to cause her pain, yet aching for _something_.

I didn't even know his name.

* * *

Count Dooku was standing on the balcony outside his chambers, staring out at the ring of mountains surrounding his palace. His hands were lightly clasped behind his back, and he contemplated the war as he watched mountain goats scampering up the slopes.

There was a light knock on the door. "Enter," Dooku called. A tactical droid stepped in.

"Sir, we've picked up on unusual radio signals at the listening post." Its usual clipped words and mechanical tone almost made Dooku pass off its words as useless.

Almost.

Dooku turned. He had ordered a listening post be created, in order to hear any communication from the Republic. "Is it the Jedi?"

"No sir. It's from an uncharted system."

"What was the signal?"

If droids could look disgusted, this one would've. "It's a children's show, sir."

The count walked into the listening post hub. Bursts of music from kiddie programming floated from the speakers. Still...

"This is an uncharted system?" Dooku confirmed.

"Yes, sir."

"Keep listening," ordered the count.

* * *

I stormed home in a bad mood. Huffing into my bedroom, I threw my backpack at the door and angrily tossed myself on my bed.

"Willow! We don't slam doors in this house!" I didn't answer, and in a moment, my mother walked in. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Just a stupid school project," I mumbled into my pillow. Mom grabbed my shoulders and rolled me over.

"If it's stupid, why are you so upset?" Mom looked at me with that look that always made me tell everything.

I let out a puff of air. "We're collecting some essays about our fathers. Mine is about my memories of him."

Mom sighed and rubbed my tummy. "It's time you knew about your father."

* * *

"I was a scientist for a very prestigious company when I did some work in his military base. He may not have...stood out from the crowd, but I thought he was cute the first time I saw him." She smiled self-consciously. "I have to say I was pretty attractive when I was younger, and it was only a few weeks before he asked me on a date." She chuckled. "I found out later that it was a dare from one of his soldiers." A dreamy look blossomed in Mother's blue eyes.

"He was in the Army?" I asked.

"Yes, he was."

"What was his name?"

Mother suddenly looked ten years older. "His name was Colt. About nine months later, he was due to be deployed, and he asked me to marry him. This was the ring he gave me." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a chain, with a yellow, plastic smiley-face ring hanging on it.

I smirked. "Cute."

"We lived happily for a year after he returned from his deployment, and four or five months after our elopement—"

"You eloped?" I squealed. "How romantic!" I didn't know I had such a romantic family.

"Yes, we eloped," said Mother with a faint smile. "Four or five months later, I found out I was pregnant with you. But then he was deployed, and..." she gulped, tears standing out in her eyes. "He never came back."

"Oh, Mom." I grabbed her hand. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled sadly. "I'm going to make some dinner." She kissed my forehead and walked into the kitchen.

In my head, I tried to picture my mother on her first date, eloping, telling my father she was pregnant. But every time, my dad's face was missing, and the puzzle never felt complete.

I had the nagging feeling that something was missing, that something was wrong, but I was overcome with a sudden wave of drowsiness and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Dooku was reading through a log of the transmissions from the uncharted system. They were fascinating. For example, what was Amazon? Or Ebay? Or Spectrum News? And the music was strange. BTS? Katy Perry? What kind of names were these? He was intrigued.

"What is our course of action, sir?" Asked the tactical droid.

"Take it," said Dooku tersely.

"But sir..."

"This planet is valuable. I don't want the Republic to get it. Take it over."

* * *

Mom had shared more and more stories of Dad with me, and I had written an essay about it. Mrs. Dickson was impressed, and I promptly received an A (I'm not good at spelling, so that took away my chance of an A+). One cloudily perfect Thursday as I walked home, however, I stopped. A round orb with a red eye in the center and long, spindly legs dangling from its belly hovered behind a nearby tree.

"Oh, hello, little...Orbie?" I started towards it, but it zoomed away. What was it? I ran home. "MOM!"

She stepped out of the kitchen. "What is it? We don't yell unless there's an emergency!"

I quickly explained the little orb to her. She froze. "A recon droid?" She murmured. She grabbed my hand. "Honey, I didn't tell you everything about your father."


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion! And Other Weirdness

**New rewrite! Hope you guys enjoy! In case you haven't checked my profile, I will be back to updating all my fanfics, but I'll be doing half of them every other week. I'm experimenting with ways to try to keep everybody happy, finish my currents fics so I can add new ones, and not getting burned out. Please read and review! I know this chapter ends sooner than the original chapter two (if you've already read this fic before) but I wanted to expand the actual Jedi counterstrike to include a whole chapter (if you're a new reader, of course there will be a Jedi counterstrike :P).**

* * *

On an unknown listening post somewhere in the galaxy, two clone troopers were listening to the standard transmissions. After yet another reminder that all droid commanders were to keep their troops ready for any commands, something unusual began to broadcast. One of the clones was dozing, until his buddy thumped him on the chest. "Hey! What the—" The second clone held up a finger. They both listened to an OOM-command droid give orders. "Count Dooku says to carry out order 46 now," it informed the Seperatists's robotic army, rattling off some coordinates.

The second clone had the presence of mind to jot the numbers down. When the transmission ended, he turned on his comlink and started to key in some numbers. "What are you doing?" Asked the first clone trooper.

"Whaddya think, bantha brain? I'm contacting the Republic!"

* * *

"What do you mean?" I asked, my heart ceasing to beat for a moment.

Mom took a breath. "Your father and I weren't from here."

"Oh," I said, laughing. "I thought it was some deep dark secret."

"Willow, we're not from this galaxy."

That shut me right up. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"We're from another galaxy."

I thought that was what she said. "That's not possible!" I looked at the calendar. "It's not April Fools' Day, Mom."

"Honey, I'm not joking!" My mother insisted. "I'm telling you the truth! Do you think that thing that you saw just now was anything from this galaxy?"

She had a point. I closed my mouth and listened. "I was a geneticist, the only female human working with the Kaminoans to create clone troopers."

More questions buzzed in my head, but only one popped out. "Clone troopers?" I asked. Mom put a finger to my lips and continued.

"I worked with the clone children for ten years, to see if they aged properly. But I got relocated to work with the adult troopers. To see if any of the genetic modifications messed with their battle performance. Soon after, the Galactic Civil War started, and all the clones were called to fight in the battle of Geonosis. After that, your father and I started to date. When he died—rather, was killed—I fled the galaxy. I wanted no part in this war. But my ship's navicomputer malfunctioned, and I ended up here. I gave birth to you and decided to live a normal life. I figured the war would be over by now, but I did some calculations, and only...let's say a year has passed over there. And now the war has come here."

I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it! My mom had lied to me? About _this? _Something this important shouldn't be kept from your kids! "Oh Willow, I'm so sorry," murmured my mother, folding me in her arms. I felt something wet drip onto the top of my head. Poor Mom. This was much harder on her than on me. Thought flew through my head, but the ones that most affected me were about my father. He looked like thousands of others? I was some sort of a half-breed? Then this one hit me like a punch in the gut; running through my veins were the _exact genes _of thousands I didn't even know. I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next day at school should've been like any other. By all rights, it was a fairly normal-looking day. No ominous clouds, or deep fog, or anything like that. Just a gently beaming sun that proved no indication of what would happen that day.

Halfway into our first class, I felt prickles run down my spine. Everyone instinctively looked towards the window. A faint plume of smoke blossomed from the horizon. I half-rose to take a better look.

"Ms. Butler, sit down!" Snapped Mrs. Dickson. I plopped back down in my seat, but still everybody kept an eye on the window. A moment later, an alarm rang. Lockdown! "Everybody, against the wall, now!" Commanded Mrs. Dickson. My best friend, Lorena Cortes, grabbed my hand as we both stood. We rushed against the left wall of the classroom and everybody sat down, balling themselves up as best they could. The lights blinked off and the door was locked.

Moments later, we heard an odd fizzle, then a small _bang. _I looked nervously towards the door. More and more of those sounds came closer, until finnaly, our door exploded in a small burst of light. I shrieked as several tall, thin, yellowish robots marched in.

"Freeze!" They commanded, pulling out strange black rifles. "Your planet is under attack!"


	4. Flashback: Made a Widow

**Rewrite of my original chapter where Jadonna finds out...well, you'll see.**

* * *

Jadonna was sitting in her apartment, watching the news absentmindedly, considering what she should eat for dinner, when the announcer switched the story from something about pollution to an update about the ongoing Battle of Kamino. "And now, a special update, brought to you from Tipoca City's livestream security cameras."

The attractive lilac Twi'lek tapped something on her wristband, and the screen behind her crackled with static. A clone trooper wearing pauldrons and a kama darted out into the hallway, firing recklessly, but suddenly dropped his blaster, his hands going to his throat, pulling at an invisible force that was slowly strangling him. Jadonna's heart dropped like a stone into her stomach. She had always had a soft spot for clone troopers, and it made her miserable to see one, maybe one she had worked with, be killed. She gently caressed her baby bump, appealing silently to her unborn child for comfort.

Asajj Ventress stepped out of the shadows, her hand clenched in a chokehold. She walked slowly so that she was standing a foot or so away from the man, then pushed, slamming the clone against the wall _hard. _The clone trooper's helmet popped off, and Jadonna gasped, tears welling up as she recognized the face.

It was her husband Colt.

She felt like screaming, watching her husband suffer, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Asajj ignited her lightsaber, aiming for Colt's chest. Colt's eyes grew wide as Asajj pulled him forward, straight onto the lightsaber. Giving him a deprecating kiss on the cheek, she turned her lightsaber off again, letting Colt's body drop to the floor like an abandoned doll.

The stream ended, and the announcer began to speak again, but it was all a blur. Tears were coursing down Jadonna's face, and she unsteadily raised herself from the couch. She took a step, then collapsed, clutching the edge of the couch. "Why?" She whispered. The baby inside her gave a sharp kick, and Jadonna took a deep breath. "Why?" She said, louder, then screamed as loud as she could, "WHY!?"

* * *

That night, she used her savings to purchase a ship. Climbing inside, she took off, not caring where she was going. The only thing that kept her from killing herself was the precious baby inside her, the last piece of Colt that she had.


	5. Abandonment

**I recently watched the new episodes of the Clone Wars, and they were awesome! So that will be an important part of the story at one point.**

**I know this chapter is a little short, but I have a harsh critic ;). I had to cut most of my work.**

* * *

The robots kept us in that stuffy classroom for two straight days. No food, no ventilation, and only a few strictly supervised moments to get water and use the bathroom. The bots, luckily, weren't unusually cruel, but we weren't allowed to talk or do much more than pace the classroom. They either deflected any questions we asked or told us to 'be quiet' in their nasal voices.

My only comfort was Lorena. She had a way of perking up a space, even when she wasn't speaking. I was curious about these robots. Cautiously moving towards my backpack, I watched the bots' reactions, but they didn't seem to notice. I plunged my hand in my pack, fishing around until I pulled out my sketchbook, pencil...and my phone.

One of the bots snapped to attention. "What are you doing?" It demanded.

"Nothing," I replied casually.

"Give me that!" He snatched my phone and looked it over. "This is contraband, and will be confiscated." I sighed. I was hoping I could access the news, but I realized these bots would have likely suppressed any word of their attack until it was too late. I grabbed my pencil and began to sketch.

* * *

"We have taken the education center captive, Master." TA-377 stood at attention in front of the holoprojector, addressing the Count.

"Good. Any news of the Jedi?"

"Not yet." Sensing the Count's displeasure, the droid added, "but I am certain they will be on their way."

* * *

The droid's predictions proved correct. As soon as the Jedi had received the transmission from the listening post, they immediately dispatched the greater part of their navy to combat the familiar threat on an unfamiliar planet.

* * *

The next morning felt different. The air was thick with anticipation. All of the high schoolers were antsy, and even the bots were more high-strung than normal. We went through the morning without anything exciting happening, but at around 11 (the bots had broken the clocks since they didn't know what they were), one of the leader bots stepped out to receive a call on his smart watch thing. A few moments later, he poked his head back in. "Bring the children out to the front," he commanded.

The bots began herding us into a line, then marched us out the front door. The high schoolers were all positioned around the building. Why didn't they just force us all into the front lawn? Better yet, why did they take the school?

The town was a mess. The bots had razed it without mercy. Bodies lay scattered, the burnt shells of buildings smoked, and the flagpole in front of the school had been sheared in two, the flag torn into strips and scattered on the ground. My blood boiled. My curiosity was piqued, however, when several shapes appeared on the horizon.

They were spaceships. So many of them, they looked like a swarm of bees. And many, many different types. Some that looked like the fighters in _Galaga, _some huge and triangular, and many more types than I could count.

Kids started calling for help, but the bots silenced us. I took one last despairing look at the horizon as the ships disappeared.

* * *

There was no help coming. No First Responders, no military, no space vigilantes, nothing. We were on our own from here on out, and I had so many questions. What were we doing outside the school? What were those ships? Most important of all, how did this all fit together?

* * *

But the Jedi were coming. They just had a few things to figure out first.

"Sir." A clone technician waved Generals Kenobi and Yoda over to the computer. The Jedi had taken over an apartment complex and transformed it into their headquarters. "The Seperatists have taken the school, and the citizens that haven't been killed disappeared. However, we're picking up a dense concentration of life forms here." He tapped a spot on his digital map. Obi-Wan leaned over and zoomed in. The place was an old farm, with a multitude of abandoned silos and barns.

"They're most likely holding the adults there," he mused. "But why?"

"Simple, the answer is. Their base, the school is. Manufacturing weapons at that location, they must be."

"They're using the adults as slaves?" Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "But then why not move the children there as well?"

"Have many soldiers, we do. Some kind of shield, they need."

"You mean they're using kids as their defense mechanism?" Asked the technician, frowning.

General Yoda nodded. "Seen it many times, I have."

"So what's our strategy?" Pressed Obi-Wan.

"Something unexpected, it should be."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Let's talk to Anakin. He's the master of the unexpected."


	6. The Unexpected

**How's everyone doing with all the craziness? I hope this rewrite provides a little relief to everything.**

**When I mention the vertical sliding mechanism on the Sep blaster rifle, I have no clue if that's how they cock their guns. I just made a guess.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

After consulting Anakin, the Jedi had drawn up a plan. Three squads of clone troopers, each accompanied by one Jedi, were deployed on the first mission. One squad snuck to the barn, and the remaining two to the school. Every man carried two bags of explosives.

Each squad found a strategic location to launch their surprise attack. They lobbed paint grenades at their targets, then circled around as droids rushed out, focusing on another area of the targets with _real _grenades.

* * *

There was a loud _bang-splat _from outside the school, and the bots guarding us roused themselves. "What was that?" Asked one. At that moment, something was hurtled towards the side of the building. Everyone shrieked and ducked, but instead of explosive impact, lime paint splattered across the window The droids conferred amongst themselves for a moment, then two stayed behind while the rest rushed out.

I could hear the sounds of more paint bombs battering the school. The kids around us seemed more on edge than they had for days. They had been lethargic, but now, this colorful surprise attack was the excitement they needed to give them a little hope.

I assessed the two guards. They were the standard bots, not the ones decorated with circles of yellow paint that seemed to indicate higher status. They held their guns tight as the marched around the room. I glanced at Lorena, and she held my gaze. Maybe we had watched too many superhero movies, or heard too many news stories about brave vigilantes, but we were going to give this a try. As one of them passed by me, I lunged at its legs, knocking it to the ground. It cried out as it fell, its rifle going off and the energy bolt shooting out a ceiling light. Kids screamed and cursed. Lorena pounced, aiming the full weight of her shoulder at the bot's head as she smashed it to the ground, then let out a shocked gasp. Smoke rose from a blackened hole in her sleeve.

I heard the yells of our fellow high schoolers, then the high-pitched mechanical cries of the other bot. I turned just in time to see it go under a mass of kids, its gun fallen by the side. I picked up one of the blasters, then turned to Avery Collins. He was smart, sweet, charming...and the deadliest paintball combatant in the whole school. "Grab the other one," I commanded him. I had no idea how to work these things - if they cocked like our guns, and how the triggers worked, and if they would run out of ammo - but it was the only hope we had. I took a moment to quickly inspect the gun. There was a vertically sliding knob that was all the way up, but no other gizmos on the gun except the trigger and sight.

We rushed out of the classroom. There were only a few bot sentinels in the hall, which me and Avery quickly took out, distributing the guns. We opened classrooms, taking out bots and letting all the students out. Our class leading the charge, we burst out of the stuffy confines of our high school out onto the bot-strewn lawn.

We weren't alone, however. Several white-clad figures were standing there, as well as a few other..._beings. _I mean, two were human, but one was this strange girl! She had deep, brown-orange skin, white tattoos all over her face, and _horns! _White horns with white tentacles, all striped with blue.

"Whoa, don't shoot," said one of the humans. He wa a young man who wore a long blue tunic over a red robe. "We won't shoot. Lay down your arms."

"Lay yours down first," I retorted. It was probably the adrenaline talking, but I felt confident now. I mean, I just overthrew a bunch or outer space bots!

"Alright." He unclipped something from his belt and gently tossed it in front of him. The other two did the same, as well as the white figures, who I couldn't discern if they were bots or organic. We all set our guns down, and the young man chuckled.

"When I said 'unexpected,' I didn't expect this."

* * *

We were brought to a nearby apartment complex-turned-intergalactic-headquarters. My jaw dropped to see all the gear contained in once boring rooms used for housing. "General," said a man, stepping up to the young man we learned was named Anakin. "Our computers show that Count Dooku has sent a transmission offworld."

"That's not good," said Anakin. "Let me hear it."

The man pulled a small, flat thingy out of his pocket and pressed a button on it. A fuzzy blue image of a tall, stern man appeared. "You are needed here," he said. "Come at once." Then it fizzled out.

"Monitor all outgoing and incoming transmissions."

"Roger, sir." The man sprinted away.

"Anakin, the children." The man called Obi Wan gestured to us.

"Oh, right." He leaned closer to the man and whispered in his ear, but I was able to catch "...don't wanna babysit!"

"You won't have to." Obi Wan raised his voice to a normal tone. "I need you all to come with me to the clone cadet barracks. We need you as out of the way as you can be."

"Can't we help?" Asked Lorena, stepping up. She always took initiative, and my heart swelled with pride for my friend.

"No. This is much too dangerous." Without further discussion, he led us to another apartment building. Every single piece of furniture had been removed from the bottom floor, except for tables and chairs pushed much too close together. Young men wearing red jumpsuits looked up at us as Obi Wan led us past.

_The clones._

I hadn't realized the full volume of this statement. These cadets were exact replicas of my father. It was eerie to see the sea of faces that shared a striking similarity to mine. At least one of them thought so, because he began whispering to a cadet sitting next to him. My cheeks burning, I fixed my eyes on the scratched linoleum floor. Obi Wan led us up a few flights of stairs to the fourth floor of the apartment. "There's no one sleeping here," he informed us. "Make yourselves at home." I noticed he kept the apartment complex's master key. Me and Lorena began to bring order to the students.

"Boys, you can stay in the odd number rooms, girls in the even numbers. _Don't go onto the balconies or fire escapes. _We don't know what's happening, and we don't need a loose energy bolt searing anybody's brains."

We quickly dispersed into our rooms. With the furniture of some random resident in the room I chose, there was a bunk bed and a king, as well as a couch. That meant we could fit five girls, if two could share the biggest. "Lorena, you and I'll share this king."

"Great," she replied. As if we were two parts of the same mind (maybe we were), we began to rearrange furniture, moving easily breakable objects away from the windows and closing the blinds. We were preparing, but we weren't exactly sure what we were preparing for.


	7. Ace's Perspective

**Hey everybody. Hope y'all are alright, and that this craziness isn't affecting you too badly. I haven't been getting any books recently (kinda too lazy to do my research and actually spend money) so I've been binge-reading (is that a thing?) fanficition. Hope this helps you through a tough time.**

* * *

Nothing happened. Time slogged on like it was burdened with an enormous weight. I sat on the king bed, looking at Lorena's shoulder. "You've got a small burn."

"Ouch!" She jerked away from me. "You don't need to poke it!"

"There's cuts, too," I noted. "And your shoulder looks like it could have some bruises. I'm glad you didn't get hurt." I dug some aloe vera gel out from under a sink in the apartment bathroom and pulled Lorena's sleeve down, spreading the gel thickly over the wound. "You're sure lucky. You could've gotten a very serious electrical burn."

"Thank you, Doctor Butler." There was a long silence. "I can't stand this waiting."

"I know."

"You'd at least think the clone cadets would talk to us."

I flinched. "Lorena," I murmured, "I have something to tell you."

She turned to face me. "Is it about your, you know..." she furrowed her brow. "Your thingy."

"Thingy?"

She began to mutter to herself. "_Como se llama, la palabra que significa*..._uncanny! Your uncanny resemblance to them?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I rolled over, stretching out face-down on the bed. "Is the door closed?"

"You're not speaking clearly."

I turned onto my side with a huff. "IS THE DOOR CLOSED?"

"Ah." She smirked. "Yes. Now spill."

I grabbed the blanket, kneading it. "My mom lived in whatever galaxy they came from. She was a geneticist that worked on creating the clones, and she fell in love with one of them. They married, and had me. But then Dad was killed, and Mom took a plane-or something like that-and ended up here."

Lorena rubbed my back. "I'm sorry. But that explains why you look like them."

"Yeah, I know. And they know it, too."

* * *

Below the room that the newcomers shared, the young clones were sharing information and rumors. "That one girl looks like us," said one. "It's creepy."

"Coincidence, Pi," said another one as he tried to fit a whole square of veg-meat in his mouth.

"Did you see her? And stop that. That's gross."

The other one rolled his eyes as he swallowed the partially-chewed food. "No. Just from the side."

"It's creepy, Ace. She looks exactly like us, except with blue eyes. And she has a button nose."

"Huh." Ace leaned his chin on his shoulder. "I kinda wanna see her now."

"General Kenobi said we could go up there and talk to them." Pi cocked his head to the side. "Actually, he said 'be welcoming and bring them ration packs.'" He perfectly imitated the General's Coruscant accent. "So we totally could."

* * *

A few minutes later, loaded up with crates of ration packs, Ace and Pi walked down the apartment halls, distributing food to the kids. "When are we going to find her?" Grumbled Ace after shutting a door.

"Calm down." Pi smacked the side of his head. "You sound like you're lovesick."

"Ew!" Ace walked up to the next door and raised his hand to knock, but paused. Loud music was blasting from it. Uplifting and cheerful, nothing like he'd ever heard. _I like to make myself believe that Planet Earth turns slooowly...It's hard to say that I'd stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems..._

Ace looked at Pi, who just shrugged. Ace knocked hard, but the music didn't stop. He knocked again, and this time the music turned off. He heard laughing from inside, as somebody opened the door, smiling brightly.

It was her. She did look like a clone! Other than her gray-blue eyes and her tiny, round nose, she looked almost exactly like them. As soon as she saw them, her radiant smile faded. "Yes?"

"Um, hi." Ace cleared his throat. "We brought food."

She looked in the box and made a face. "What is this stuff?"

"Ration packs. There's polystarch portion bread and veg-meat in there."

The look of consternation didn't leave the girl's face. "I have no clue what this is."

"Oh." Ace glanced at Pi. _What do we do? _he mouthed.

Always the outspoken one, Pi pushed pass Ace. "Here. We can show you how to use it."

"Thanks." She beckoned them in. Three other girls were collapsed on a couch or on the floor. "Who's this?" Asked one.

"Um..." The girl turned back to the boys. "What were your names?"

"Pi," said Ace. "I mean, I'm Ace. That's Pi."

"Right. I'm Willow, those girls are my friends Lorena, Sydney, and Ruth." Only the one called Lorena waved. The other two just watched them intently.

"Alright." Pi got right down to business as he dropped his crate and pulled out a ration pack. "This right here-" he pointed to the polystarch flour, "-is the flour. Do you have water, a bowl, and a spoon?"

Lorena and Willow ran to got the needed materials. Pi poured the water into the bowl, added the flour, and stirred it. The girls gasped as the flour quickly expanded into a loaf of polystarch bread. The girl named Ruth made a face. "That looks gross."

"It's not exactly deep-fried nuna leg, but it's not terrible." Ace tore off pieces and passed them around, along with a chunk of the veg-meat.

"What's this?" Asked Willow, pointing to the green stuff.

"Veg-meat."

She grinned. "Is it meat or vegetable?"

"Vegetable," replied Ace. "Packed into a small square and protein-enhanced."

"Ah." She took a bite and wrinkled her nose, setting it on her lap. "So, why are you here? Not you specifically. Just, y'know, all of you."

Ace thought for a moment. "We heard Count Dooku-"

"Sorry, but you'll have to elaborate on stuff. I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Right, sorry. Count Dooku is the Seperatist leader. The Seperatists are a group that declared themselves independent of the Galactic Republic, which is where we come from. We found out that Count Dooku had ordered his droid army-those were what held you captive in your school-to capture an unknown set of coordinates. We set up headquarters nearby and rescued you."

"Ah." Lorena held up a finger. "Correction. We rescued ourselves."

Pi snickered. "Oh, yeah?"

"Yep. Almost all of the robots-droids, sorry-left the classroom, and we took out the remaining ones. Then we got out of there."

"Why did they leave?" Pi smirked.

"I dunno."

"Perhaps paint grenades had something to do with it?"

"You guys abandoned us in the first place," pointed out Willow. "We just took the first window of opportunity we had."

Pi shrugged. "Alright. Whatever." He stood up. "C'mon, Ace, we have more ration packs to deliver."

As soon as they stepped out, Ace turned to Pi. "That was creepy!"

"I told you!"

"Why do you think she looks like that?"

Pi picked up his crate and started down the hall. "No clue, mate. No clue."

* * *

***_Como se llama, la palabra que significa _translates to _what do you call it, the word that means_**


	8. Revelation

As families reunited, I kept searching for my mom. Where was she? What if she wasn't here? What if she was injured? Or captured? What if—

"WILLOW!" I was folded in a tight embrace. I smelled clean linen and books, definitely mom-smell, but underneath was the acrid tang of gun smoke. Then mom pulled me off of her to take a good look. I took a look, too. She looked fine. "Honey, I'm so glad you're OK..." Looking around, sadness tightened her features. No, not exactly sadness. Remembrance, with undercurrents of pain. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way..."

"Is your real name Jadonna Shisebi?" I asked.

Mom looked taken aback. "How did you know?"

"Anakin told me," I replied.

"Oh, honey, you're a Shisebi, too. You're Teela Shisebi. Colt always wanted a little girl named Teela."

Then something in me burst, and I was hugging mom and choking out sobs and hot tears were streaming down my face.

"I never knew, Mom. There's so much I never knew..." Then a terrifying thought revealed itself. "I'm some sort of half-breed, aren't I?" I was sobbing like a baby, wracked with the pain of holding back an impossible scream.

"Shh, baby, no..Listen, Teela...it's alright."


	9. Where Ace and Capt Rex Have a Chat

Soon, I was informed about the Clone Wars, Jedi, and everything else. I was sitting on the front steps of the school. The Jedi had made the school their base here on Earth. I needed to lose myself. All these complicated thoughts were swirling in my head, undistinguished, but enough to give me a headache. I pulled my MP3 and earbuds out of my pocket and started playing music. Pretty soon, I was lost in Lemon Boy by Cavetown.

From afar, Ace watched the girl, who he had learned was named Willow. She was sitting on the granite steps, strange devices in her ears connected to another strange device. She had braided her loose black hair into a single plait, and her blue eyes were closed, her dark lashes brushing her cheeks.

"Soldier?" Ace turned so quickly he almost knocked himself down. Behind him stood Captain Rex, helmetless, but still scary.

"U-um, yes Captain?" Ace gulped, glad his face was hidden behind the white plastoid helmet so that the captain didn't see him blushing.

"We're having a conference. Are you coming?" The captain craned his head. He caught sight of Willow smiling to herself and fiddling with her braid. "Ah. She's a pretty little thing. You interested in her? That why you were watching her?"

Ace blushed harder. "No, Captain," he lied.

Rex smiled. "It's alright, son. You made a good choice. She has a little clone blood in her, obviously, but it's mixed and faint. There's no reason you couldn't-"

"Thank you, Captain!" Blurted Ace. "Should we go to that meeting now?"


	10. Oops

Ace was walking through the school with Pi and two other troopers named Jet and Shryke. They were all talking about what had happened today. As they walked past a room, they all fell instinctively silent as they heard Captain Rex and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker talking.

"When do we go back?" This was Captain Rex's voice, harsh and filtered through his helmet's vocorder.

"If we did go back, would we bring them with us?" Asked Anakin.

"What about that girl? Willow? She belongs in our galaxy. That's where her family is from."

"But would her mother want her to go back?" Asked Rex. "I mean, there's obviously a reason she left."

"Hmm, yes, I see your point." The young clones could practically see the older Jedi rubbing his chin.

"If we're going to take anyone anywhere, we'd definitely need to ask the Council's permission, and possibly the Senate's," said Master Skywalker.

"We can't just leave now, though," said Captain Rex, grounding their flights of fancy. "We need reinforcements. More Jedi, more clones."

"You have a point," responded Obi Wan. "I'll send the Council a message right away."

The three troopers were about to leave, but froze when they heard a voice behind them. "And what might you be doing here?"

Turning, they saw standing behind them Jedi Masters Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Mace Windu, and Yoda. Nobody said a word, until Shryke broke the silence.

"Oops."


End file.
